Secret Intimacy
by Defiant Vixen
Summary: A nightmare prompts Tracey to remember a few things from her past, mostly the fear that she’ll never be safe again. However, Gary quickly reassures her otherwise in a way where words aren’t necessary. :Gary/Female!Tracey, Lemon, part of 'Secret Series':


**Secret Intimacy**

**Summary:** A nightmare prompts Tracey to remember a few things from her past, mostly the fear that she'll never be safe again. However, Gary quickly reassures her otherwise in a way where words aren't necessary.

**Pairings:** Gary/Tracey

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the series Pokemon or any character associated.

**Warnings:** Tracey is portrayed as female in gender in this story. Not for the faint of heart; a rather heated lemon scene is contained in this oneshot. If you don't like, then I suggest you back out now and don't flame. I have better things to do with my time than deal with fanbrats who can't read warnings.

**AN:** Hello there, everyone. Thanking CleverPhoenix and MetalPrincess13 for reviewing my other fic "Secret No More" and here is the Lemon Oneshot that I promise. It is connected to my now dubbed "Secret Series" ^^

Comments and suggestions are always appreciated. Let me know what you think of my first Pokémon Lemon fic ^^

* * *

Small beach huts lining the pristine shores of the beach in the Orange Island chain, the other side covered in thick forests, trees standing tall for countless of decades, even as a powerful thunderstorm raged over head.

Tracey wasn't afraid of the storm, but what was hidden in the deafening roars of thunder.

Looking at the place she called home for years, an overwhelming sense of emptiness filled her heart and tears began to roll freely down her cheeks, easily mixing with the torrent of rain as it fell from the thunderous sky above. After her parents' deaths when she was seven, this was the only place she could go that offered her warmth and safety, but it turned out to be a lie. The warmth was a facade; the safety was all fake; it was all just an illusion.

She was never warm, nor was she ever safe. And she might never feel any of those again, especially if Team Rocket caught her.

She still could not believe that Cedric, her minder and family friend, would betray her, and their beloved Pokémon, so easily. How could he sell her out to Team Rocket? She was just a child!

"Marill!"

Wiping at her eyes hastily, Tracey turned around, picked Marill up in her arms and started to run through the thick forest land for what she knew would be the last time, Venonat guiding her through the darkness as he could see so much more clearly than she could. Tears began to blur her vision and she desperately tried to make them stop with the heel of her palm, her backpack weighing heavily on her shoulders. The cool rain soaked her slender frame, hidden under male clothing that were miles too big for her. She didn't want to dress as a male, but she felt safe, knowing that if Team Rocket do ever come after her, they will be looking for a female Pokemon watcher, not a male one.

Rule number one of being a pokemon watcher; blend in and don't make a huge statement of your presence.

Cedric had taught her well. A little too well, it seemed.

"Venonat!"

"I'm hurrying, Venonat," Tracey said as she tried to keep up with her bug Pokémon. "I'm trying, but I just can't seem to stop crying."

The darkness seemed never ending and empty; the likeness quite like the emotions she was feeling right at this very moment. She felt empty, scared, deathly afraid. What was going to happen to her now? Will she be able to make it on her own? True, she was taught how to fend for herself out in the wilderness, her Pokemon more than able to look after her, but will she ever feel the warmth and safety of having someone who genuinely cares for her ever again?

Will she ever feel safe again?

A huge thunderous roar pulled Tracey abruptly from her thoughts and she looked up just in time to see two nameless figures wearing that dreaded Team Rocket uniform as they blocked her path, the both of them wearing identical sadistic smirks.

Tracey made a noise that was of half surprise and half fear. Her body became ridged and she clutched Marill closely to her chest. Her heart was literally pounding in her chest. Tears pricked relentlessly at her eyes as she stared unblinkingly at the wall in her bedroom.

Bedroom...?

That's right; she's in her personal bedroom at Oak Labs in Pallet Town, not running scared through the forest in the middle of a thunderstorm, fear numbing all other senses. She was laying in her warm bed, inside a secure building, her steady boyfriend a few rooms down from hers. Marill and Venonat were safely sleeping at the foot of her bed, blissfully unaware of her shattered nerves.

Looking around the room, Tracey felt her anxiety slowly begin to leave her and slowly pulled the bed sheets she was clutching to her chest away, curling her hands from a death like grip.

"It was just a dream," Tracey told herself as ran a hand through her now longer hair. She had decided to grow it out as when she was longer, she had beautifully long hair, easily reaching her knees and held back in a braid. Her hair currently reached the middle of her back, a nice length.

She had that dream again. Well, it was more of a memory than a dream. The fear, the uncertainty, the running through the darkness with only her Pokémon by her side, that was all too true and whenever a storm presented itself, her vivid memories and the feelings attached to them would return.

And depending on the day itself, she sometimes would feel so frazzled that she would cry herself to sleep in Gary's arms as he reassured her that she is safe.

She can remember the first time Gary found her jumpy and teary during a storm and he thought that she was scared of storms, teasing her a little about it. However, he soon apologized when he learnt the truth and grovelled for a few days afterwards to make it up to her.

He can be so sweet sometimes.

The sudden thought of her boyfriend compelled Tracey to slip out of bed, the need to see him physically well help her banish the memories for the night. She just wants to see him.

Tucking her gentle Pokémon into her bed, Tracey quietly made her way out of the room, effortlessly making the familiar journey to Gary's room a few doors down, a path she had taken many times now.

Pushing open the door, Tracey couldn't help but roll her eyes and shake her head in mild amusement at her boyfriend's room.

God, he was such a typical teenager. He's room was a mess, posters of bands she never heard off before littered his walls and he was currently sleeping face down in his bed, an arm hanging over the side of the bed and wearing only a pair of track pants, the sheets pooled at the bottom of his bed.

A smile tugged on the corner of Tracey's lips as she gazed down at him, her heart lifting somewhat at how carefree he appeared to be at the moment. Sure, he could be grumpy and a bit too sarcastic, but he was still rather laid back and carefree, one of the many things she loved about him.

"Damn, Tracey," Gary suddenly mumbled in his sleep as he rolled his head to the side, a big grin gracing his lips. "That was good..."

Tracey had to lift her hand and place it over her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud. Yep, a typical teenage male; even in his sleep all he thinks about is having sex with her.

Fighting back a blush, Tracey silently made her way over to the bed and sat down at the edge, turning her body so she could gaze down at his sleeping form. This had turned into a bit of a habit for her whenever she had a flashback of the past in her dreams. They are often triggered by something minuscule that caused her to unintentionally compare it to something that had already occurred.

The storm continued to rage outside, the flashes of lightning doing absolutely nothing to pull Gary out of his sleep.

Tracey did not know how long she had sat on the edge of his bed, watching through gentle eyes as the lightning illuminated his sleeping form. She was deep in thought, the emotional torment from her memory still strongly present.

Suddenly, Gary stirred and he abruptly lifted his head up to blearily stare up at her. "Tracey?" he slurred sleepily. "What's wrong?"

Tracey smiled gently at his rather cute behaviour and shook her head ever so slightly. "It's nothing," she replied softly. "I just wanted to see you, that's all."

Blinking away the sleep for a moment, Gary rolled over onto his back and heaved himself into a sitting position, immediately scooting closer to her. He knew that she wasn't ok at this moment. He could tell something was bothering her and he had a high suspicion of what that could be.

"You had another dream, didn't you?" he asked gently as he lifted his hand and placed it on her shoulder.

Tracey bowed her head slightly in defeated and nodded once. "Yeah, I did," she whispered as she lifted her hand and placed it on his as he squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. "Sorry if I woke you."

"Not at all," Gary quickly interjected before moving back onto the bed and tugging Tracey to lie down next to him. "Come here. Tell me what happened."

Tracey immediately laid down by Gary's side, her head resting on her chest, nuzzled under his chin as she snuggled against him, immediately feeling her fear and anxiety slowly slip away. "It wasn't so much as a dream, but rather a memory," she explained. "It was when I fled from home with only Marill and Venonat by my side."

She felt Gary tense as he drew in a deep, sharp breath. He knew about Cedric and his betrayal of her trust. He promised her that if he ever met Cedric, he would kick his ass and let his Pokémon use him for target practice.

And the funny thing is, Tracey had the feeling that he would do just that.

"I won't let that bastard anywhere near you," Gary muttered dangerously as he wrapped an arm tighter around Tracey's waist, pulling her closer.

Tracey's heart warmed at those words. She lifted her head up off of his chest and leaned on her elbows to gaze down at him, his hand slipping down to rest just above her butt. "I truly thought that I would never find a place where I would be safe again," she confessed as she let her hand slip across his bare chest.

Gary immediately pulled her abruptly against him, this time she was laying over him, her bust through her thin night shirt crushed against his rock hard chest. He could sense that Tracey needed comfort and reassurance right now and he was more than willing to give it to her.

"You're safe here, Trace," he said firmly as he entangled the fingers of one of his hands in her hair, holding her head still. "I'll make sure of it."

He then pulled her down for a deeply passionate kiss, eliciting a moan of approval from her. There was a sense of desperation within the heated caress; Tracey wanting Gary to show her what it felt like to be safe, and Gary wanting her to know that he was never, ever going to let her go.

There was no where his hands had not touched and yet every caress against her naked skin felt as thrilling as if it was for the first time. Each time he trailed those talented hands up and down her sides, she feels a heated sensation race down her spine and her heart to beat rapidly in her chest.

Quickly reversing their position, Gary placed Tracey on her back as he leaned over her slender frame; their body's still pressed together tightly as their lips only part long enough for them to breathe through their mouths before being pressed together once again. He snaked his hand under her singlet top and immediately cups one of her breasts, fondling it with his large, work-harden hands, his thumb brushing over the aroused honey coloured nipple. He continued to kiss her deeply, his tongue effortlessly curling around hers, eliciting moans of pure pleasure from her throat.

She always felt incredibly safe and loved while in Gary's arms.

Breaking the kiss, he grazes his lips down her throat and collar bone as she arches her back, her breath hitching in her throat when he pulls up her top to expose her bust and then takes one of her tender breasts in his mouth, licking and sucking on the fevered skin.

Curling her fingers around his shoulders, a whimper passed Tracey's lips as her back arches against her will toward Gary once again, prompting him to remove his hand from her chest to slip around her back, holding her closer against him as he continued to worship her chest.

"Gary," she breathes when in one fluent movement he removes her pyjama top completely from her person and threw it onto the floor, not caring where it landed at all.

Free from her top, Gary now works his hand down her side to the band of her shorts, his fingers easily under the waist band to cup her perfectly rounded butt, squeezing it and pinching the flesh, earning him yet another squeak from his beautiful lover.

Tracey had to resist the urge to smack her lover upside the head when she felt him smirk against her lips when he kissed her again. His hands, while talented and skilful, could also be highly perverted.

However, she soon succumbs to his charms when Gary painfully slowly removes all of her clothing, his following a split second later. Now, they are both completely naked, the heat from their body's acting as the only barrier between them.

A sense of anticipation began to swell in Tracey's stomach when she felt Gary's throbbing erection against her thigh and she moved subconsciously against him, wanting – no, needing Gary to unite them in a deeply intimate act.

A whine leaves Tracey's lips when Gary kissed a trail down her throat again. She could still feel him smirking against his flesh. "Gary," she all by mewed.

Gary leaned up and nipped on her ear. "Ready?" he whispered huskily into her ear as he slipped a leg between hers.

"Hurry," she whimpered as he momentarily pulled his heated body away from hers to lean up on his elbows. A long, drawn out second followed as Gary positioned himself near her opening, seemingly taking a moment to enjoy the view of having her whimper and moan underneath him.

Then, not able to hold himself back any longer, he thrust his hips forward and entered her swiftly, the two of them sharing a gasp of pleasure at the union. Tracey arched her back at the sudden intrusion and unconsciously bucked her hips forward, her brow creasing at the lack of movement.

Slowly, Gary pulled out of her until he was almost removed completely before abruptly driving forward, easily finding a rhythm and building up pace.

"Ah!" Tracey moaned loudly as pleasure raced through every fibre of her body. "Gary!"

Gary might be a year and a half younger than her and was still technically a teenager; he was all man to Tracey. And, damn, did he know how to treat her like a woman!

His throbbing masculinity filled her to the brink, his hands touched her where no one else had ever touched before, his kisses deep and passionate, just like the relentless thrusting of his hips.

She clung to his shoulders in desperation, his movements précised and unfaltering, the angle of his thrusts giving her the most unbelievable pleasure. He pounded his pulsating manhood repeatedly into her womanly body, his movements uncompromising, plunging deeper and deeper into her warmth. He placed one hand on her hip, lifting her ever so slightly off the bed, pulling her forward as he forced himself forward. This sudden movement caused Tracey to buck against him, arching her chest achingly upwards, almost begging him to take her beasts into his mouth once again.

And that was exactly what he did. Keeping his one hand on her hip, Gary's other hand slipped to rest in the middle of her back, holding her still as his mouth ravishes her chest, licking and biting the tender flesh between his teeth. He sucked hard on one perky breast, his serrated teeth agonisingly grating over the erect nipple in a blissful way, causing Tracey's breath to hitch in her throat.

Gary continued to roll his hips against hers, relishing in the erotic noises that Tracey was making, breathless and writhing underneath him as he propelled her further and further into her orgasmic state. He loved the noises she was making, spurning him to assault her senses even more. He wanted to hear more delicious noises from her, wanting to hear her moan his name loudly in sheer ecstasy.

Momentarily removing his mouth from her bust, he leaned up on his arms and steadied himself before he abruptly drove forward, gritting his teeth when he felt Tracey's warmth contract around him. He plunged his aching need sharply into her welcoming body, causing her to arch almost violently against him and to drop her head over the side of the bed.

"Oh God!" Tracey moaned loudly as she squeezed her eyes shut. Her fingers curled tighter on Gary's shoulders as her head remained over the side of the bed, her long hair touching the floor, her brow furrowed into an expression of pure ecstasy. Her mouth remained open, her lips quivering as whimpers and moans reached the surface.

She was panting and mewling in the most sensual and inviting way, her body pulsating from the realization that she had reached her peak and was staying there. It was something that Gary almost made her feel whenever they made love, no matter where they were.

"Tracey," Gary said as he kissed along her collar bone, nipping at the flesh and leaving telltale bite marks for anyone to see. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

"Ngh, Gary," Tracey whimpered. "So good. Don't stop."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Gary said as his movements became a little more frantic, wanting more friction between their two willing and heated bodies.

He was now starting to make grunting noise in time with the movement of his thrusts and Tracey knew that he was steadily reaching his peak, but being the stubborn male she fell in love with, he wasn't ready for this moment of intimacy to end just yet.

It didn't seem to matter how many times they make love in such a fevered manner, he never seemed satisfied until Tracey was completely undone in his arms; all traces of the time and day completely lost to her.

He suddenly gathered her up into his arms when he realized that he was quickly reaching his own peak. He wrapped an arm around her back as the other continued to rest on her hip, guiding her as he bounced her up and down in his lap, impaling her over and over again, slamming her back down with such force that she would throw her head back on a cry of pleasure that mixed with the continuing storm outside, her aroused breasts pressed against his hard chest, causing more shivers of delight to wrack their bodies.

"Ah, Gary!" Tracey cried as she wrapped her arms around her neck, pressing their bodies tighter together as their movements turned into a frenzy of passion.

Gary grunted as he held Tracey closer, his hands curling tighter around her hips as he wildly drove upwards into her body. "Damn, Tracey, so close."

"I need you to come, Gary," Tracey whined with a sense of urgency as she subconsciously tightened her inner muscles around the hard shaft that rigorously penetrated her. "Please."

"Ngh," Gary groaned as he swiftly threw her onto the bed, on her back and then with all the energy he had left, he pitched himself forward and plunged deeply into Tracey's inner warmth, emptying his seed in one powerful climax. The warmth, or in Gary's case, the loss of the burning heat in his groin, spread through their bodies, prompting them both to howl the other's name in endearment.

"Gary!" Tracey said in a whining moan as she squeezed her eyes shut, her body acting on its own accord. Flashes of white and red appeared before her eyelids as every fibre in her being quivered from the explosion of ecstasy.

Together, their bodies convulsed in an orgasmic spasm from the release before Gary promptly fell forward, collapsing on top of Tracey, who sunk down into the mattress, her chest heaving up and down in effort to get a reasonable supply of air into her lungs.

A long moment passed in silence as the two tried to string together a couple of coherent thoughts, and to get their heart rates back to a more reasonable speed.

"You are safe and secure here, Tracey," Gary said huskily as he licked and nipped at her sensitive neck. He then leaned up on his elbows, making sure that they were still joined together in heated passion. "I won't let anyone betray you again."

"I know, Gary," Tracey said sincerely, still panting from their fevered love making. She lifted her hands and placed one on Gary's shoulder, the other cupping the side of his face as she gazed up at him with eyes shimmering with endearment. "I trust you, more than I've ever trusted anyone before."

Gary quickly claimed her lips in a kiss again, this one slowly and tender, merely relishing in the feel of the other. Then, with the both of them sighing at the lost, Gary pulled away from Tracey only to collapse next to her on the bed, his strong arms immediately wrapping around her waist and pulling her against his chest.

A sigh of contentment slipped past Tracey's lips as she snuggled further into Gary's side, her head resting comfortably on his chest. "I love you."

"Hmm, I love you, too."

Laying there in Gary's arms, Tracey knew that she had finally found a place where she could be safe and loved. Now, all those years of doubt and fear are long lost, no longer her burden to wear. She was free, freer than she had ever been before.

Letting her eyes slip close, being lulled to sleep by Gary's heartbeat, Tracey knew that when morning comes, she's going to have a hard time getting Gary out of bed.

Oh well, that means she'll just have to lay in his arms until he's ready to get up. They have all the time in the world.


End file.
